French Leave
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Sherlock et Joan ont un/une invité/ée pour le petit déjeuner.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème "_ **Dégoût** _" (avec juste quelques jours de retard par rapport à la nuit. J'étais malade !)._ _Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)_

 _Bon, j'avoue, ce thème n'est qu'une bonne excuse pour écrire sur un cross over que j'ai envie de faire depuis longtemps mais ayant plusieurs projets de fanfic en parallèle (et ma thèse), je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de le faire._

* * *

 **French leave (1)**

.

Quand Joan descendit au rez-de-chaussée après s'être réveillée, elle entendit immédiatement ou presque des voix. Un homme, Sherlock évidemment, et une femme étaient en train de débattre vivement. Etrange. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression, la veille, que Sherlock avait reçu une de ses compagnes pour la nuit.

« Le sexe te dégoûte en fait. C'est ça ?

-C'est une conclusion simpliste, Holmes. Tu m'as habituée à mieux que ça. »

Pas une de ses compagnes habituelles apparemment. Mais qui est en ce cas ?

Joan entra dans la cuisine. La femme qui se trouvait avec Sherlock – grande, blonde, cheveux courts. Yeux gris. Une petite quarantaine. Un grain de beauté sur le côté droit du cou, riche sans doute, si l'on en croyait le tailleur pantalon qu'elle portait – se leva aussitôt pour s'approcher d'elle et… Lui fit la bise ou essaya tout de moins.

Joan savait à qui elle avait affaire maintenant.

« Toutes mes excuses Joan. J'oublie toujours…

-Ce n'est pas grave, Raoule. »

Raoule. Ce n'était pas son vrai prénom sans aucun doute mais c'était le seul que Joan pouvait pour le moment utiliser. C'était l'une des choses qu'elles avaient convenu ensemble peu après leur deuxième rencontre en fait. Joan l'appelait Raoule si son déguisement était féminin. Arsène, si le déguisement était masculin. Sherlock, lui, l'appelait en toutes circonstances Lupin.

« Je ne savais pas que vous habitiez à nouveau ici, lui dit Raoule.

-Il y a eu… Quelques changements dans ma vie. » répondit Joan.

La française inclina la tête et ne demanda pas plus de précision. Peut-être était-elle déjà au courant ? Elle avait apparemment rendu visite à Sherlock quand Joan avait son propre appartement. Qui sait ce que le détective avait pu dire à la voleuse ?

Joan n'était guère surprise par sa présence, en vérité. La cambrioleuse préférait évidemment séjourner dans son pays d'origine mais elle voyageait tout de même énormément et dès qu'elle se trouvait à New York, elle leur rendait visite puis repartait comme elle était venue. Sans jamais s'annoncer.

La conversation reprit entre Sherlock et Raoule tandis que Joan préparait son petit déjeuner. Elle ne faisait guère attention à ce qu'ils disaient jusqu'à…

« Comment va-t-elle ? demanda soudain Sherlock.

-Bien. Intéressante jeune femme, je dois dire. J'en aurais presque fait mon apprentie mais elle est déjà beaucoup trop détective pour moi. »

Voilà donc qui avait aidé Kitty à disparaître. Cela expliquait l'absence totale de trace depuis son départ. Joan n'était guère étonnée de voir que Sherlock avait fait appel à la criminelle française. Eradiquer totalement une identité et en créer une autre sans que personne ne pose de question sur son authenticité… Seul Arsène Raoule Lupin était capable de faire une chose pareille.

Joan se désintéressa à nouveau de la conversation pour continuer ses préparations. Elle finit par rejoindre le détective et la voleuse à table.

« Et tu n'as jamais tué qui que ce soit ? Vraiment ? » demanda soudain Sherlock.

Raoule sourit, mais même si cela avait été très bref, Joan avait remarqué son regard s'assombrir avant que le sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'aime pas avoir du sang sur les mains, tu le sais bien.

-Mais il y a des fois où on ne peut faire autrement, non ? Un plan qui tourne mal par exemple. Il peut n'y avoir aucun autre choix.

-J'en créerai un, en ce cas. »

Sherlock changea de sujet. La conversation en resta là. La réponse avait-elle satisfait le détective ?

Raoule finit par s'en aller, comme elle était venue, et Joan demanda :

« Alors… Homme ou femme ? »

Elle savait bien que le sexe du/de la célèbre voleur/se français/se n'intéressait guère Sherlock mais cela n'empêchait pas le détective de chercher activement qui pouvait bien se cacher sous les multiples masques d'Arsène Raoule Lupin. Ce n'était pas seulement sa véritable identité qui l'intéressait. C'était aussi les raisons pour lesquelles cette personne avait choisi de les endosser. C'était comme un meurtre en fait. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la personne qu'avait pu être le/la cambrioleur/se avant de commencer sa célèbre carrière. Elle avait été totalement éradiquée… tuée. Et Sherlock adorait résoudre des meurtres.

« Lupin a déjà tué. Peut-être pas volontairement mais ielle l'a fait. Avant ou après le début de sa carrière, telle est la question. » dit simplement le détective.

Joan inclina la tête. Quelques jours plus tard, elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir, sur l'une des tables de leur demeure, toute une série de dossier concernant des meurtres non résolus et des disparitions ayant eu lieu sur le sol français.

…

* * *

 _(1) To take franch leave est l'équivalent anglais de notre bon vieux « filer à l'anglaise ». On peut l'utiliser plus largement pour dire : partir ou faire quelque chose sans permission ou sans que personne ne le remarque._

* * *

Un jour, j'écrirais ce cross over. Un jour…


End file.
